


Of Upgrades

by raisedbymoogles



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Genderswitch, Speculative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/pseuds/raisedbymoogles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roddy hadn't meant to keep it a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Upgrades

"So... you're a girl."

Rodimus shrugged. "Femme. Girl. Whatever."

Daniel looked down, his brow furrowed in thought or memory. "Have you... _always_ been a girl?"

Rodimus glanced down at herself. The Matrix's upgrade had brought her body shape more in line with what humans considered 'female' - particularly in the chest department, the armored compartment jutting out as if to advertise where the Matrix rested. Her hips and thighs were thicker and stronger, but her trim shoulders and waist had carried over from her sports-car heritage, far more natural on the slim, sleek fighter she'd been before.

"It's complicated," she answered, running a hand over her sigil selfconsciously, "but - yeah. Basically. ...Does that bother you?"

She must have sounded more anxious than she'd meant to; she saw Danny force a smile. "Well, I kinda wish you'd mentioned it."

"I didn't realize you didn't know at first," she answered, shrugging up one shoulder in embarrassment. "And I know I should have. I just - by the time I realized you didn't know, I figured it didn't matter. Being a female Autobot doesn't mean the same thing as being a female human." She sighed, shoulders slumping. "I guess I was embarrassed that I hadn't caught on."

"It's a little embarrassing to have been calling you 'he' all this time, too."

Danny said it gently, but Rodimus felt herself crumble a little anyway. "Danny," she said, then stopped herself, mortified at the impulse to beg the little human not to be mad at her. She'd already lost so much of herself, of _Hot Rod -_ to lose Daniel too, to such a small thing...

"Yeah, okay," Danny said determinedly, and turned to grin at her. "Come on. Everyone's waiting - Rodimus Prime."

Rodimus groaned, but transformed and opened her door for him. Danny clambered in as eagerly as he always had.

She'd lost so much of who she'd been. She had to hold on to what she had left.


End file.
